L'orage
by venus30
Summary: Tu ne sais pas vraiment quand cela a commencé, si c'est venu d'un coup ou si c'est arrivé progressivement. Tout ce que tu sais c'est que tu es misérable. Et c'est sa faute.


Note d'auteur : Spécialement dédicacé à Ploosh, Joyeux anniversaire ;)

Disclaimer : Euh... non, sinon Faye aurait fait son coming out vers le troisième épisode. xD

* * *

L'orage

Tu ne sais pas vraiment quand cela a commencé, si c'est venu d'un coup ou si c'est arrivé progressivement. Tout ce que tu sais c'est que tu es misérable.

Et c'est sa faute.

C'est sa faute si tu ne peux pas respirer normalement quand elle rentre dans une pièce. Sa faute si ton cœur rate des battements et que tu as parfois l'impression de faire une crise cardiaque. Sa faute si une nuée de papillon prend résidence dans ton estomac à chaque fois qu'elle t'adresse la parole même lorsque c'est pour te réprimander.

Et elle ne le sait même pas.

Et ok, ça se n'est pas vraiment sa faute, mais malgré ta témérité légendaire tu n'as pas de tendance masochiste et lui dire serait comme autoriser un marteau piqueur à traverser ta poitrine. Stupide et douloureux.

Donc tu te contentes de commentaires mesquins voir même cruels que tu ne penses pas la majorité du temps. Mais c'est à peu près la seule manière que tu as trouvé pour qu'elle te remarque, c'est soit ça soit mettre le feu à quelque chose et la dernière option est devenu plus compliquée vu que tu n'as plus de pouvoirs individuels. Ca aussi c'est sa faute d'ailleurs !

Comme si t'enlever ton libre arbitre ne suffisait pas, il a fallu qu'elle te prive de la seule chose qui te faisait te sentir… toi-même.

Et tu n'as même pas pu protester, il lui a suffit de te le demander avec son air condescendant, ses arguments à la logique discutable, et ses yeux bien trop brillants qui te donnent l'impression de t'embraser de l'intérieur.

Et c'est vrai, tu aurais quand même pu dire non, mais après avoir faillit la blesser avec ton orage magnifiquement incontrôlable tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle te pardonne, pour qu'elle te regarde autrement qu'avec agacement et déception. Pour la rendre heureuse.

A la place de ça tout ce que tu as pu faire c'est l'observer quand son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'elle n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher, elle est juste resté sur le banc de touche à regarder cette pétasse peroxyder lui piquer son abruti de copain.

Et tu as peut être un tout petit peu encouragé Cassie mais qui se soucie des détails ? A la fin tu en souffres autant qu'elle, la voir avancer malgré son cœur brisé alors que tu es incapable de faire autre chose que stagner te détruit de l'intérieur. Parce que tu n'as jamais pu faire ça. Tu n'as jamais pu passer à autre chose, pas quand elle offre gratuitement son attention à tout le monde, même la peste qui lui a volé son mec, et pas à toi alors que tu es celle qui tu passes ton temps à essayer désespérément de la faire te remarquer.

Tu te sens comme un gamin de maternelle qui tire les couettes de la fille pour qui il a le béguin, et le fait que ce soit à peu près véridique fait de toi la personne la plus pathétique de votre cercle de loser.

Mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que toi. Tu as besoin de son regard sur toi, et que sa voix te soit dirigé et être la cause de son rire et la personne vers qui elle se tourne quand elle a besoin d'être consoler… et peut être bien que tu n'as pas vraiment utilisé la méthode la plus appropriée pour obtenir ces résultats. Mais peu importe.

Ce n'est même pas comme si tu passais ton temps à espérer qu'elle se réveille un jour et te vois comme une possibilité, tu as essayé de l'oublier, d'arrêter de l'aim… de ressentir ce que tu ressens pour elle.

Tu t'es servi de Jake comme d'une distraction autant que possible même quand cela te fait paraitre complètement pitoyable quand il ne s'intéressait à toi que pendant ses heures solitaires, si seulement il savait à quel point ça t'es égal. Tu l'as choisi uniquement parce qu'il est le contraire de tout ce que tu veux, de tout ce qu'elle est.

Mais c'est comme rester en apnée et refuser de remonter à la surface, tu te débats contre l'emprise invisible qui essai de te faire remonter et tu cries pour qu'elle te laisse couler parce que tu te dis que si tu restes sous l'eau assez longtemps, là où tout, même la gravité est atténué, peut être que ça aura le même effet sur tes sentiments. Mais ça ne dure que jusqu'à ce que l'eau s'engouffre dans tes poumons et te fasse suffoquer et ton esprit commence à s'obscurcir et ce serait merveilleux si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi terrifié.

Pas vraiment la meilleure métaphore vu tes antécédents mais c'est la seule chose à laquelle tu peux penser qui soit comparable à ce que tu ressens pour elle. Tu es terrifiée de vivre sans elle.

Elle est ton oxygène, l'air que tu respires et peu importe qu'elle ne le sache pas, toi tu le sais, et être près d'elle-même si c'est pour l'antagoniser te suffit pour survivre.

Tu as juste besoin qu'elle soit là pour te garder ancrée à la réalité ce qui est ironique quand on sait qu'elle est la principale raison pour laquelle tu es tellement incontrôlable. Mais tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'elle te demande, avec son sourire de Miss USA et son sens moral assez étendu pour couvrir ce qu'il te manque d'éthique.

Elle a une emprise sur toi que tu n'essais même plus de comprendre, et tu luttes de moins en moins pour t'en défaire puisque de toute façon à chaque fois que tu essais ça fini en drame, ou en des trucs qui prennent feu. Au moins quand des choses comme ça arrivent, elle te remarque…juste pas de la façon dont tu voudrais.

Mais tu es fatiguée, tellement fatiguée de te sentir comme ça. Tout ce que tu veux c'est t'enfermer dans ta chambre avec une réserve illimitée de glace à la vanille et de films d'horreurs bon marché et ne jamais en sortir. Tu te demandes s'il y a un sort qui pourrait rendre ça possible. Et wow, si seulement Melissa te voyait, elle te traiterait probablement d'hypocrite vu la façon dont tu l'as traité après la mort de Nick.

Mais ce n'est pas comme si ton état déprimé à toi était permanant. Non c'est juste un truc qui vient à intervalle régulier dure quelques heures… ou jours et reste majoritairement intérieur, le seul signe est ton humeur lamentable, qui coïncide assez bien avec ton humeur habituelle de toute manière.

Sauf que pas vraiment, parce que dans ces moments tu as l'impression qu'un ouragan prend place dans ton esprit et que ta santé mentale ne tient plus qu'à un fil, toutes ces pensées et ces sentiments qui tourbillonnent en toi ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux supporter. C'est trop.

Alors tu te retrouves sur la jetée, de plus en plus près du bord, devant la mer déchainée. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu allais sauter, tu n'es pas stupide ! C'est juste quelque chose qui te calme, savoir que tu n'es pas la seule chose tourmentée dans cette ville perdu.

Le tonnerre gronde et tu te demandes distraitement si peut être ton humeur est capable d'influencer la météo. Mais si c'étais le cas ça voudrait dire que tu as des pouvoirs et bien sûr ça serait t'accorder une des choses que tu veux, et s'il y a un truc auquel tu t'es habitué c'est de ne jamais avoir ce que tu veux. Pas que cela t'empêche d'essayer quand cela concerne tes pouvoirs. Juste tes pouvoirs.

Tu entends quelqu'un appeler ton nom alors que la foudre frappe au loin et que les nuages de plus en plus menaçant laisse s'échapper les premières gouttes de pluie. Et pendant une seconde tu crois avoir hallucinée, mais tu l'entends encore, plus proche cette fois et avant que tu puisses te retourner pour voir qui a osé interrompre tes réflexions sur à quel point ta vie craint. Tu sens une main saisir ton poigné et t'éloigner du bord.

Tu sais que c'est elle avant même de relever la tête pour croiser son regard. Tu le sais parce que personne d'autre n'est capable de te donner la chaire de poule et faire se dresser les cheveux sur ta nuque avec quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'un touché. Même lorsque l'air est chargé de ce genre unique d'électricité qui n'apparait que quand un orage s'apprête à éclater.

Tes yeux se plongent dans les siens alors que tu es absolument sans défense, dans un de tes états les plus vulnérables et tu la maudis intérieurement d'avoir choisi ce moment pour enfin te remarquer.

Elle lève une de ses mains et la pose sur ta joue et tu ne comprends pas très bien ce qu'elle fait avant de te rendre compte de l'humidité sur ton visage qui n'a rien à voir avec la pluie. Tu ne savais même pas que tu pleurais.

Tu essais de détourner la tête, de la faire lâcher prise mais elle te retient fermement et pourtant avec toute la douceur qui la caractérise, tu n'as jamais compris comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi fort et aussi doux à la fois mais c'est quelque chose qu'elle fait naturellement sans même s'en apercevoir… c'est une des choses que tu aimes chez elle.

Tu vois ses lèvres bouger et tu entends le ton inquiet de sa voix mais tu es incapable de te concentrer sur la signification des mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Tu es trop occupé à te demander quel goût aurait ses lèvres, où si elles sont aussi douces qu'elles en ont l'air.

Mais elle te secoue délicatement et tu es obligée de reporter ton regard vers ses yeux. Ses sourcils sont froncés, et tu ne sais pas très bien si c'est parce qu'elle est confuse ou inquiète, tu ne t'en soucies pas vraiment, elle a juste l'air adorable avec cette expression.

Et c'est quand cela te frappe, la révélation n'est pas vraiment choquante parce que tu le savais déjà, tu étais juste trop dans le déni pour réellement l'accepter. Mais maintenant, avec elle si proche de toi, sa peau en contact avec la tienne, et te regardant comme si tu comptais vraiment alors qu'un orage reflétant ton état émotionnel, éclate au dessus de vos tête, vous trempant complètement en l'espace de quelques minutes, tu peux enfin l'admettre.

Tu es éperdument amoureuse de Diana Meade.

Et tu ne sais pas vraiment quand cela a commencé, si c'est venu d'un coup ou si c'est arrivé progressivement. Tout ce que tu sais c'est que tu vas faire ce qu'il faut pour qu'un jour, elle t'aime aussi.


End file.
